


Mine

by kurtlovebot



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Puckurt, past klaine implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtlovebot/pseuds/kurtlovebot
Summary: Noah and Kurt have been in a relationship for about eight months. Kurt finds out heartbreaking news.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Noah?” Kurt called out from Noah’s living room, his voice shaking, as his trembling hands tried not to lose his grasp on his boyfriend’s phone. “Yeah, babe?” The taller boy walked out of the kitchen. “Is that my phone?” Kurt ignored his question, “Why is Karofsky asking you if you won the quote unquote “making Kurt fall in love with you” bet that you made with him?” He tried to sound as strong as he could, feeling tears threatening to fall.

Noah couldn’t answer. He felt his chest get heavy as he realized what was happening. Shit. “Kurt, I-” He was cut off by the broken whisper of Kurt’s voice. “Did… Was all this just a bet?” Noah still couldn’t bring himself to answer, he couldn’t even look at Kurt in the eyes. He knew he had messed up. He knew he should’ve told him the truth as soon as he realized he actually did have feelings for the pale boy. He averted his eyes to the floor and flinched when he heard Kurt let out a soft, trembling gasp.

“It was. Oh, my God, these last eight months have just been a game to you. None of it was actually real.” Kurt’s voice slowly crescendoed the more it all settled in. Noah looked up and reached to take the other boy’s hand, “Babe, it’s not-” Kurt backed away from him. “Don’t call me that! I want to know.” The tears spilled over in frustration and heartbreak. “Know what?” Noah barley said, his throat not letting out barely any sound.

“What was it? What was the bet?” Kurt’s voice got stronger the angrier he got. Noah mentally kicked himself in the ass. “You know what, I’m just gonna go.” Kurt grabbed his bag from the floor and headed towards the door. “It was to make you fall in love with me within the first two weeks.” Noah rushed out before Kurt could take hold of the doorknob. “Well, congratulations,” He was crying again. “You won. You should make sure you get more than you were betting since you were able to be stuck with me for almost.” He finally opened the door and stepped out, Noah hearing him let out a choked sob before he shut the door. Noah sat on the couch, rubbing his hands down his face. He really messed up.

\---

Noah saw Kurt by his locker the next Monday, looking tied, with his eyes puffy and bloodshot, with Blaine beside him, rubbing small circles on his back. Despite them having been broken up, they were still best friends. He wasn’t surprised by Kurt not answering any of his calls or texts, but he still tried. He needed to tell Kurt the full story, it may have started off like a bet, but he ended up catching feelings by the first week. He loved Kurt and he meant it every time he would say it. He needed to talk to Kurt, but he also wanted to give him space, it was pretty clear that Kurt didn’t want anything to do with him.

Kurt had cried all weekend. He couldn’t eat. He could barely fall asleep and when he did, he had the hardest time getting up. He can’t bring himself to do anything, he didn’t even have the energy to do his skin routine. Everything he did or saw reminded him of Noah. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to pick up his calls and answer his texts, but couldn’t. He wouldn’t allow himself to, he knew he was just going to run straight back to him and he shouldn’t do that to himself, knowing he’d only be hurt again. And it’s not like Noah loved him anyway, like he said, it was a bet. It didn’t mean even a fraction of what it meant to Kurt. He said goodbye to Blaine and went into the bathroom, walking right by Noah, refusing to look at him. He stood in front of one of the sink’s looking at himself in the mirror. He decided that he was going to be done being depressed. He straightened his posture after washing his face with water to remove the stickiness from the tears. “Kurt Hummel,” He looked through the mirror right into his own eyes, “you are going to forget about Noah Puckerman and focus on the good things in life.” He nodded to himself even though he didn’t necessarily believe himself, and walked out of the bathroom and went to the choir room. He caught Brittany’s eyes and she waved him to come over to a seat by her. “I’m sorry, unicorn. I heard what happened. If you want, you can come over to my house after school. We can watch movies and bake cookies.” Kurt gave her a soft smile. “It’s okay, Britt. I’m okay.” Maybe if he said it enough times he’ll believe it a little more. Kurt went home after school, kindly declining Brittany’s offer. As soon as he opened the door to his room, it hit him again. He looked at his desk chair and saw Noah’s leather jacket. The jacket he left a few weeks ago.

_“No, babe, you don’t have to bring it over, it's late as it is.” Noah told him through the phone. “Are you sure? It’s not like I can do anything with it.” Kurt’s fingers brushed over the sleeves. “It is awfully pretty for a leather jacket, though. Maybe, I’ll wear it to school tomorrow and give it to you then.” He heard Noah’s chuckle. “You know, if you wear that to school tomorrow, I’m never letting you take it off.” Kurt smiled, “You think I’ll look good in it?” He could hear Noah smirking. “I think you look good in everything, baby. It’s getting late, we better get to sleep, okay?” Kurt felt himself blush at the compliment his boyfriend gave him. “Okay. I love you.” Noah’s voice faded since he was already falling asleep. “I love you too, Princess.”_

The memory had Kurt lying on his back, cradling the jacket as close to him as he can without actually putting it on, tears flowing down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Puckerman!” Santana’s voice was heard from inside his room along with the sound of her pounding on his front door. Groaning, he pushed himself off his couch and opened the door. “What do you want, Lopez?” He let her walk in and shut the door, going to sit back down on the couch, where he’s been sitting for the past couple days. “You messed up with your boy.” She stood, towering over him, her pointer finger pointing directly at his face. “You messed up big time. And because I’m not a total bitch, I decided that I’m gonna help you.”

“Okay, first, he made it very clear that he’s not my boy anymore. Second, get your finger out of my face.” His arms were crossed and his brows were furrowed. “Well, someone’s not happy.” Noah stood up and walked to the kitchen. “No shit, the love of my life wants nothing to do with me and it’s my fault.” Santana trailed after him and decided to rummage through his fridge. “Which is why I’m here to help you. Look, who did you go to when your dumbass finally realized that you liked the boy?” She shut the fridge and turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes -a habit he slowly adopted from Kurt- and sighed. “You…” The girl smiled. “Uh, huh. And now, I’m going to help you get him back.”

“Santana, he doesn’t want to talk to me. He won’t pick up my calls. He hasn’t even read any of my texts!” Noah crossed back over to the couch and sat back down. Santana, again, followed him, this time sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “Then you have to speak him in his language.” Noah cocked his head to the side. “Whaddya mean?” She stood up, and whacked him in the back of his head. “With big romantic gestures and music, dipshit! Seriously, you were with him for like a year, have you not picked up on any of this?” Noah rubbed the back of his head, “Ow! And it was eight months. Also, you’re a genius.” Santana shrugged, “I know. So what are we doing?” Noah, sat up and grabbed his guitar. “I’m going to go work on a song, you’re gonna call Blaine, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Rachel.” Santana nodded with a salute, “You got it, boss.” She pulled out her phone and went outside while Noah started to practice.

\---

It took a week to get everything planned out and perfect. Noah was now in the auditorium, pacing on stage with his guitar hung around his body, everyone they called besides Santana was in the hall, leading to the auditorium and Santana was dragging Kurt out of his class by his jacket. “Santana, where are we going? There’s no glee club today.” The latina shook her head, “Just stop talking and walk.” They turned the corner where Kurt saw his friends, each one of them holding a rose, handing it to him as he walked by. (They might have stolen the idea from Mr. Shue’s proposal.) Eventually, they got to the auditorium and Santana opened the door. Noah had calmed down by then and started strumming his guitar once he heard the door open. Kurt recognized the song immediately.

**“You were in college working part time waiting' tables**

**Left a small town, never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling'**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts”**

_“Hey, Noah, look at me.” Kurt took the taller boy's face in his hands. “Don’t listen to those dumb apes. Don’t let them scare you into thinking you aren’t enough. You’re more amazing than you think you are.” Noah nodded, placing a kiss to the inside of Kurt’s palm and hugging him.”_

**“I say “Can you believe it?**

**As we’re lyin’ on the couch?”**

**The moment I can see it**

**Yes, yes I can see it now**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that’s ever been mine”**

_They've been together for a month and a half. They were laying on the grass on Kurt’s porch and it was a weekend so they didn’t have to go to sleep early. Kurt was staring up at the stars, the moonlight hitting his face at a perfect angle, his eyes wide as he was reciting all the constellations that he memorized when he was younger. “And this one right above us? That’s the Delphinus. I don’t remember what all the other ones mean, but I do know that this one means Love.” He turned his head against the grass to look at Noah and smiled at him, still pointing up. Noah reached up and took his hand from the air and laced their fingers together. “I love you, Baby.” Kurt blushed, “I love you too.” It wasn’t their first ‘I love you’d, but they both knew that they would always remember this one._

All of Kurt’s memories with Noah came flooding back, the biggest one hitting once Noah got to the bridge of the song.

**“And I remember that fight**

**Two-Thirty AM**

**When everything was rushing right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets”**

_“Noah, you're drunk. Again.” Noah looked up at him from the couch, taking another sip from his bottle, “So?” Kurt scoffed and took the bottle from his hand. “So, you’re seventeen. You shouldn’t be drinking at all. And you haven't drunk in a long time, what happened?” The drunk teen ignored his question, “Give me back my bottle.” He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest like a small child. “I think you’ve had enough, actually.”_

_“Seriously, Kurt, I need the drink back.” Kurt ignored him and went into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when he saw shattered glass on the floor and a dent in the wall. Noah watched him and cursed at himself. He wasn’t supposed to see that. “Noah, what’s gotten into you? You haven’t spoken to me all day and now you’re drinking and hitting things.” Noah’s jaw squared as he tried not to let Kurt see the secretly vulnerable state that he was in. “Noah, I’m your boyfriend. You’re supposed to talk to me when something is bothering you.”_

_Noah couldn’t hold back anymore, letting his tears fall. “He said I wasn’t good enough for you! He said that I’m a loser and that you could do so much better than me, and he's right!” The structure of Kurt’s face softened and he walked up to him. “Who said that to you?” Noah sniffed and turned his back to the concerned teen. “Hey,” He felt Kurt’s hand on his shoulder, gently turning him around. “Look at me.” He lifted Noah’s chin, looking at him in the eyes. “Who told you those things?” Noah leaned into his touch when Kurt started wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “It was that fucker Rick. It doesn’t even bother me that he's the one who said it, it's the fact that he’s right and if that dumbass can see it, then you should see it too.” He took Kurt’s hands off of his face and ran out the front door, slamming it behind him._

_Once he got onto the streen he gicked at the curb, not caring about the pain he’s gonna feel in his foot later. He turned his head when he heard Kurt walk out the door and call his name. “Noah, get out of the street!” He just turned his back towards him and sat on the curb he was previously kicking at. He thought that Kurt had gone back inside, but that thought vanished when he saw Kurt kneeling in front of him._

**“Braced myself for the goodbye**

**‘Cause that’s all I’ve ever known**

**Then you took me by surprise**

**You said, “I’ll never leave you alone””**

_Noah looked up from his shoes. “If you’re going to break up with me, just do it already.” Kurt looked at him in shock, “You think I came out here to break up with you? Just because of some asshole saying things? Things that aren’t nearly true, might I add. No, Noah, I came out here to tell you that Rick is wrong and frankly, I’m a little offended that you think I’d break up with you because you think you’re not good enough for me. I know my worth and if I didn’t think that I needed you, I wouldn’t have even gotten together with you in the first place. I love you, you realize that, right?” Kurt took Noah’s hands and he looked at him, his eyes showing everything he just said._

**“You said, “I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And everytime I look at you, it’s like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that’s ever been mine””**

Kurt had eventually gotten Noah to go inside and now they were laying on his bed. “I’m sorry.” Kurt looked down at his boyfriend -he was being the big spoon due to the circumstances- “Why are you sorry?”

_“For drinking… And getting upset. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Kurt shook his head. “Don’t apologize for that.” Noah looked up at him. “Okay. Can I ask you a question?” Kurt nodded, “Of course, you can ask me anything.” “When did you know that you loved me?” Kurt smiled immediately thinking of the memory. “Oh, well, that’s easy. Do you remember that day you asked me to skip to go with you to pick up Sarah after she got into that fight?” Noah nodded. “Well, we had just got back here and you started to give her that big brother “beating people up isn’t nice” talk and when you saw her get upset you started chasing her round and tickling her and.. I don’t know, it just- it did it for me.” As soon as Kurt had finished his story, Noah had fallen asleep, holding on to Kurt like if he let go, Kurt would leave._

**“You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you believe it?**

**We're gonna make it now**

**And I can see it I can see it now”**

Noah started talking right after he strummed the last chord, “Kurt… I know I messed up really bad and you probably want nothing to do with me, but I have to tell you that I love you. I know it started out as a joke and it was for a bet, but I need you to know that I completely ditched that plan when I fell in love with you and I know I should’ve told you but I was so scared that you were going to leave me, which I realize now that not telling you was a bad idea and-” He was cut off by Kurt running up onto the stage. “Noah, shut up.” Kurt pulled Noah down by his neck and kissed him, his tears staining Noah’s cheeks. Noah smiled into the kiss and pulled away. “You forgive me?”

Kurt laughed and nodded, “I forgive you, you idiot. Now kiss me again before I go crazy.” Noah rolled his eyes jokingly but said, “Anything for you baby,” pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi! i hope y’all liked the ending! it was longer than i expected it to be, i guess i got carried away hehe. anygays, send me some prompts! it can be klaine, puckurt, or blam!


End file.
